A mother's Love
by DocMcRegals
Summary: just a bunch of fluffy and slightly angsty drabbles about Addison and her kids; hints at Addek, Maddison, Addisam and Addie/HotCop
1. Ella:First Tooth

"A mother's love"

**Hey guys! So I'm back with an Addison centered fanfic-well, it's more centered on Addison's children; it references to: Addek, Addisam, Maddison, Addie/Hot Cop, but its more about Addison and her kids…it's like a bunch of drabbles-fluffy drabbles.**

**The featured children are:**

**Ella (Ella's story, Aftermath, Darkness over the Edge, The Darkest Hour, Darkness before Dawn, The Pain of her Regret, What If…If Only How to Save a Life,) **

**Carson and Claire (Perfect Timing) **

**Carson and SJ (The Right Decision and Haunting Memories of my Past) **

**Riley, Jacob, and Evan (Change of Heart) **

**Emily and Noah (Aftermath, Inbetween, A Third Second Chance) via Mark**

**Carson and Ryan (Regret, and Death of a Surgeon)**

**Happy reading**

**Xoxo, Dee**

...

Ella:

"First tooth"

She's sitting at the table eating her cereal; Lilly's with her. Mommy and Kevin haven't come downstairs yet. She's sort of sad because mommy has to go to Seattle, but she promised that when she comes back they're going to go to Disney land-just the two of them, so that makes her happy again. She's humming a Katy Perry song (as usual-she LOVES Katy Perry; in fact, she insisted that mommy buy her a Katy Perry doll which she did, because Addison loves Ella that much to spend 65 dollars on a doll…she'll do anything for that girl) when she notices them walk downstairs hand in hand.

Lilly greets them first with a warm smile, "Good morning Officer Nelson, Dr. Montgomery"

"Hi Kevin, Hi mommy" Ella says as she happily munches on her cereal

"Hey Elle, you sleep good?" Kevin says kissing her on the forehead; her mom's been dating Kevin since she was 3 so, she likes him

"Uh-huh the 2 ice creams really helped" she nods Kevin grins at her before grabbing a cup of coffee from the coffee pot

"Hi Lilly, Hi pumpkin, sleep good?" Addison greets Ella with a kiss on the forehead

"Uh huh I did"

"That's good...so Lilly, you'll drop her off at the practice after school, where either Nae or Amelia will take her from there…she'll probably end up staying with Amelia because Kevin's schedule is crazy right now and…"

"Dr. Montgomery, I've got it all down packed; I've been Ella's nanny since she was 2…I know the routine. We're gonna be just fine, right kiddo?" Lilly says turning to Ella

"Uh huh…Mom! I think my tooth is loose!" Ella squeals excitedly; all of her friends have missing teeth and so she's very excited about a visit from the tooth fairy. Addison comes over and inspects the wobbly front tooth and sure enough it's loose

"Mommy! You're a baby doctor not a dentist" Ella giggles. The group chats a little more before Addison looks at the clock and realizes she has a flight to catch.

"Okay ladybug, mommy has to get going" Addison says as she picks Ella up from her seat at the bar

"Okay…you'll be back the day after tomorrow right? You promise?"

"I promise…don't let that tooth fall out until I get back alright?"

"Okay"

"You promise?"

Ella nods her head grinning. Addison says goodbye to Kevin Lilly and heads to the airport for Seattle…

Ella went to school and everything was good-until playtime. A ball accidentally hit her in the face, causing her loose tooth to fall out. No one was able to calm her down; she promised her mom she wouldn't let that tooth come out and she likes to keep her word. After Addison landed in Seattle, she noticed she had several missed calls One from Kevin, one from Lilly and one from a very agitated Naomi; she prioritizes and calls Naomi back first.

"Nae, I just got off the plane; I saw your call and…"

She pauses because there's a screaming child in the background.

"Is everything okay Nae?"

"No. I didn't sign up for this; I haven't dealt with child meltdowns since…never! This never happened when Maya was a kid so I don't know what I'm doing" Naomi says frustratedly.

"Okay…Yeah…I have no idea what you're talking about Nae"

"Ella; she's having a moment"

"Okay, what happened?"

"Yeah I have no idea…the school tried to call you, but Lilly told them you were in the air; Lilly can't calm her down, so they called me and…this is out of my league Addison, she needs you"

Addison sighs, "Put her on the phone"

"Fine, but you owe me…big time"

Addison chuckles, "Alright fine, what do you want?"

"My own country" Naomi mumbles

Addison laughs "Nae I can't give you that"

"You're a billionaire, you can do whatever you want…oh, Addie I'm sorry I didn't mean to…" she mentally kicks herself for bringing up the money thing since it's barely been a year since Bizzy died; Addison doesn't talk about her new found fortune

"It's fine…just put Ella on the phone" Naomi sighs, wishing her friend would deal with her grief; in the last 3 years, she's lost her entire immediate family, save her daughter. But it's Addison and she practically wrote the book on how to avoid dealing with your problems. So Naomi hands the phone to the crying Ella. Addison can hear Naomi telling her daughter that she's on the phone

"Hey pumpkin, its mommy…what happened sweetie?"

"M-M-Mommy? I-I, I'm, I'm ssoooorrrryyyy!" Ella wails into the phone

"Shh, its okay honey…tell mommy what happened?"

"It, it came out…my, my tooooth"

"It did? How'd that happen?"

"Jason hit me in the mouth with the ball and…it came ooouuttt!" she's crying even harder; she's just like her father, she doesn't like not keeping promises

"Shhh, baby it's okay; I'm not mad"

"You're, you're not?"

"No"

"B-but I promised…"

"It was an accident right?"

"Y-Yes"

"Okay then, I'm not mad"

"B-but the tooth fairy…"

"Will still come and visit you"

"B-but my tooth is gone!"

"I'll call the tooth fairy and let her know what happened"

"You can do that?"

"She owes the stork and me a few favors so…yeah"

"So she'll still come?"

"Yup"

"Really?"

"Really…feel better?"

"Uh huh! I love you mommy"

"I love you too sweetie"

Addison instructs Lilly to put a dollar under Ella's pillow that night after she's a sleep; when she wakes up the next morning she calls her mother and squeals excitedly about how the tooth fairy showed up…

…..


	2. Emily and Noah:Sex and Breakfast

…..

Emily and Noah:

"Breakfast and Sex"

"What are you two whispering about?" Addison asked looking up from the paper raising her eyebrow suspiciously at her two children as they sat having breakfast together one morning.

"Nothing" they both replied as they continued to whisper, slightly giggling

"Uh oh, they're whispering" Mark said as he entered the kitchen

"Yeah I know; it's weird right? They only whisper when they're up to something" Addison asked as Mark leaned in to kiss her.

"Mmmm, morning" he mumbled

"Mmmm, morning…sleep good?" she mumbled back before kissing him again

"Mmmm no, someone kept me up…all night" he smirked before kissing her again

"Well I can't help it if I couldn't get enough…" they stopped when they heard giggling coming from across the table

"Hey, what's so funny?" Mark asked as he went over to the coffee pot to fix himself a cup

"Are you two gonna have sex?" Emily asked causing Addison's eyes to widen and Mark to nearly spill his coffee.

"Who, who told you about sex?" Addison finally managed to ask after the initial shock of the question had worn off

"A patient kid in the peds ward" Noah said grinning

"Yeah he says that mommies and daddies have lots of sex" Emily said

"When were you guys in peds and how does this kid know so much about sex?" Mark asked making a mental note to kill Arizona for leaving his kids with another kid who knew way too much about sex

"Yesterday; he says his mommy and daddy have lots of sex…he said when peoples have sex they yell and scream really, really loud" Noah said

"Is that what you guys do at night? Because you guys are really loud!" Emily said

"Yeah! And mommy you call daddy's name a whole lot" Noah said

"Uh huh and sometimes daddy said real bad words"

"Yeah real bad words, words we're not 'llowed to say"

Addison and Mark stared at each other in shock and horror for a few moments

"Is that where babies come from? From having sex?"

"Are you guys gonna have another baby?"


	3. Carson:Cab rides and 50 Bucks

Carson:

"Cab Rides and 50 Bucks"

She missed her dad…a lot. She was excited about going to Seattle to visit her father; even though she didn't like what he did, she still missed him terribly. When they arrived in Seattle, Addison made sure that Ilana got the children settled in before she headed for the hospital. They're in his city, her mom has to work at his hospital, but she can't go; it's late her mother says.

"Aw mom, can't I come with you? I wanna see daddy" Carson whined.

"No honey, it's late and daddy's probably working, you'll see him tomorrow I promise" Addison said kissing her on the top of her head before heading out the door. Carson desperately wanted to see her father. After getting her bath, she told Ilana that she was tired and was going to bed early. Once Ilana had taken Ryan into the bathroom to give him a bath, Carson crept out of bed and went into Ilana's purse and took 50 dollars and crept out the door. Once she got outside, she was instantly able to hail a cab (thanks to Mark, who had taught her 2 years earlier).

"Hey kid, where are your parents?" the driver asked

"Can you take me to Seattle Grace Hospital, please?" she said flashing him her sweetest smile

"You got money?"

"Will 50 bucks cover it?"

The driver quickly took the money, and drove straight for the hospital. Carson stood outside of the hospital for a split second before entering. She searched for a moment, looking for where the surgical floor was, before spotting a nurse and asking her. Once she got off the elevator, she spotted a blonde haired doctor.

"Hi" Carson said smiling up at her

"Hi" The young woman replied

"My name's Carson what's yours?"

"I'm Dr. Stevens, but you can call me Izzie; it's nice to meet you Carson…are you lost?"

"Uh yeah, I can't find my parents" Carson said innocently as Izzie helped her search for her parents; after a while Izzie got a page and had to leave.

"Oh darn it! I've gotta go, I could have someone else help you look" Izzie said

"No, I think I can find them"

After Izzie walked away, Carson stood in the middle of the busy hallway, looking for someone who might have a clue as to where her parents would be, before spotting a brown haired looking doctor.

"Excuse me" Carson said sweetly to the young man who remained working on his charts

"Excuse me" Carson said again, tapping him in the shoulder

"What do you want I'm busy" he said snapping at her

"Gosh, to be a doctor, you're pretty rude" Carson said rolling her eyes

"Who are you and where are your parents anyway?"

"I'm Carson and I can't find my parents…who are you?"

"I'm Alex"

"So, Alex, think you can help me find my parents?"

After walking around the hall for 20 minutes, Carson spotted an office with Derek's name on it

"I see my daddy's office; I'll wait in there, thanks Alex"

"Yeah whatever" Alex said as he walked away

2 hours later

After her altercation with Derek and talking to the chief, Addison prepared to go back to her hotel. Just as she was leaving, she got a call from Ilana saying that Carson had gone missing. She quickly searched for Derek, finding him talking to Dr. Burke.

"I thought you were going back to your hotel?" Derek said coldly

"I was but Ilana just called and said Carson's gone missing"

"Missing?"

"That's what I said, Carson's gone missing, now, are you going to stop hating me long enough to help me find our daughter or are you going to just stand there?"

Alex was heading back to the nurses station when he heard Derek and Addison talking about Carson, he paused and looked at them.

"Sorry to interrupt, but did you say you're looking for a kid named Carson? About this tall red hair, looks just like her?" he said pointing at Addison

"Yeah Karev, my daughter, have you seen her?" Derek asked

"Dude, she's in your office" Alex said simply before turning and walking away

Addison and Derek rushed to his office to find Carson fast asleep on the couch. Derek smiled at the sight of his daughter.

"Carley, hey princess, wake up" Derek said softly as Carson fluttered her eyes open.

"Daddy! I missed you" she said sitting up hugging his neck as her eyes met with Addison's.

"She's pretty mad" Derek whispered into Carson's ear as he picked her up off of the sofa

"Shh, she'll hear you" Carson whispered back

"I can hear you two you know" Addison said as she walked over to Derek and Carson, who instantly pretended to be asleep

"Nice try Carson, but I know you're not asleep" Addison said as she tickled her daughter

"I'm in big trouble aren't I?" Carson asked as she looked up at both her parents

"Oh yeah, big trouble" Addison and Derek said as the three of them sat on the couch

"So, exactly how did you get here?" Derek asked

"I uh, took a cab and I remembered mom saying you worked at Seattle Grace"

"You hailed a taxi?" Addison asked

"Yes"

"Where'd you learn to do that?" Derek asked

"Uncle Mark"

"I should've known…So you hailed a cab, but how'd you pay for it?" Addison

"I um, I _borrowed_ some money from Ilana"

"You borrowed some money? Is that what we're calling it these days 'borrowing' money" Derek said

"How much did you steal?"Addison asked

"50 dollars"

"Well, you're going to have to give that back to her…I'm thinking work off what you owe her"

"Aw but mom!"

"No butts, you stole from your nanny and you ran away Carson and that is unacceptable"

Once Addison turned her head, Derek slipped Carson a 50 to give back to Ilana

"Don't tell your mother" He mouthed to her as Addison led her away from his office

'Gotcha' she mouthed back, slipping the 50 into her pocket….She worked off her 'debt' to Ilana; she used the 50 dollars Derek gave her to pay Ilana back and pocketed the 50 Addison gave her. Carson was a smart girl…


	4. Carson:Guy Talk

…

Carson:

"Guy talk"

"Hey dad, I got a problem" 7 year old Carson told his dad one day as they were on the way home

"Sure son, what's up" Sam said

"There's this girl in my class"

"Ah…you like her?"

"What? No! Gross! Girls are disgusting and they have cooties…accept for mom, Claire, Bizzy and Grandma"

Sam laughed at his son's comment, "you won't think that way much longer son…so what seems to be the problem?"

"Well this girl in my class, Kelly, she likes me…she's going around school telling everyone I'm her boyfriend"

"Oh wow"

"Yeah I know…how come she likes me?"

"Well Carson, women and girls are very interesting"

"You sure dad? Cause most girls I know are weird…how did you know mom liked you?"

Sam smiled "Actually, I always had a crush on mom"

"You did?"

"Uh huh, we met when we were in medical school"

"In medical school?"

"Uh huh"

"But I thought that's where you met Auntie Naomi?"

"It is; You see, me, mommy, Uncle Derek, Uncle Mark, Uncle Archer, Auntie Nae and Uncle Derek's sister Nancy all went to medical school together"

"Really?"

"Yeah"

"So, what happened?"

"I asked mommy to go out with me and she said no"

"She said no?"

"Yup"

"Why'd she say no?"

"Because she liked Uncle Derek back then"

"Was Uncle Derek cooler than you then dad?"

Sam laughed, "Not that much cooler, but yeah, he was cooler than me"

"So then what happened?"

"Well your mom married Uncle Derek and I married Auntie Naomi"

"And then you got divorced"

"And then we got divorced…your mom moved to LA to work and me and Auntie Naomi's practice"

"So how did you guys fall in love?"

"Well we used to spend a lot of time together and we had always been friends but then one day, I wanted to be more than just her friend"

"So you told her you liked her?"

"Yeah and I kissed her too"

"You kissed her?"

"Yeah"

"Dad that's gross"

"When you're older, you won't think so son" Sam said as he ruffled Carson's hair…

1 week later

"Hey dad"

"Yeah Carson"

"Kelly kissed me at school today"

"Really?"

"Yeah"

"And…"

"It was stupid! I don't see how you grown ups kiss all the time! Yuck! Now everyone says I've got cooties! Ugh! Girls are STUPID!" Carson said rolling his eyes before heading up the stairs to his room

"When you're older you won't think like that" Sam said laughing to himself

"Hey, what's wrong with Carson?" Addison asked as she joined Sam in the living room

"Nothing just some guy problems" Sam said motioning for Addison to sit on his lap

"Guy problems?" she asked suspiciously

"Yeah…some girl at school, Kelly, she kissed him"

"Really?"

"Yeah"

"Oh wow…how does he feel about that?"

"He said quote 'I don't see how you grown ups kiss all the time'" Sam said as he and Addison laughed at their young son

"He won't think like that much longer"

"Exactly what I said"

"He has a point though"

"Oh yeah what's that?"

"Kissing is kinda stupid, unless you're kissing the right person" Addison said seductively

"Oh is it? So do you think you're kissing the right person Mrs. Montgomery-Bennett?"

"Mmmm, damn right I do" Addison said leaning in to kiss him…


	5. Claire: Tea Time

Claire

"Tea Time"

3 year old Claire Elizabeth Montgomery-Bennett had a favorite past time: playing tea party with her mommy. Every week like clock work, Addison and Claire would have tea time together; they would dress up in fancy clothes and go into the big dining room where Addison would set out the expensive china and the two would have real tea and cookies. Today was even more special because today Claire was dressed as a queen. "Wow Claire! Who are we dressed up as today?" Addison, who was dressed in her scrubs, said.

"I'm the queen…mommy? Why aren't you dressed up pretty?" she asked

"Because Honey mommy has a surgery really soon" Addison said softly

"A surgery? But mommy! You never miss tea time" Claire said as her eyes began to water

"I'm not going to miss tea time; How about this? The queen can have tea time with Dr. Montgomery, huh, how's that sound?"

"I guess…but why is the queen having tea with Dr. Montgomery?"

"Well…The queen asked Dr. Montgomery to come and save some babies"

"Oh…Okay"

As the two sat having tea, Sam and Carson came into the house.

"Dad, what are they doing and what is Lilly wearing?" Carson asked as he and his father stood in the doorway watching his mother and sister

"They are having 'tea time'" Sam said

"Tea Time?"

"Yeah, it's their thing"

"Oh…but why is mom dressed in her scrubs?"

"I'm guessing she has surgery in a bit" Sam said as Claire and Addison noticed them

"Hi daddy! I'm having tea with Dr. Montgomery today" Claire said proudly

"Oh, and what brings Dr. Montgomery to have tea with…"

"The queen" Addison whispered

"Ah, yes…what brings Dr. Montgomery to have lunch with the queen?" Sam said as he leaned down to kiss his girls

"Dr. Montgomery had to come save some very sick babies" Addison said kissing him back

"Carson, don't you wanna come have lunch with Dr. Montgomery and Queen Lilly?" Sam said to his son

"Why?" Carson asked

"I think queen Lilly would like for her big brother to join her" Addison said giving Carson a look

"Aw but mom!"

"Carson"

"Alright fine…but I'm just Carson-I'm not pretending to be anybody else" Carson said as he reluctantly sat down at the table next to his father as they listened to Claire chatter. And this is how Tea Time became a weekly routine for the Montgomery Bennett family…


	6. Carson: Adujusting

Carson:

"Adjusting"

For the last 6 years or so, she's been…adjusting. Her parent's have been divorced for a while now. She's been back and forth between Manhattan(her home which she misses), Seattle(where her dad moved to) LA (Where her mom moved after the divorce was final) and then back to Seattle(because her dad got shot). She's okay with being back in Seattle. she's near her bestie Meghan again, she's got a hot boyfriend, Drew, a great job at Hollister(which her parents-her mother in particular are grateful for) and she's the talk of Seattle Prep(in a good way). She's been adjusting and…it's okay. But nothing could've prepared her for what she'd have to adjust to next…

"Hey Car, you ready to go?" Meghan asks as the two best friends leave work

"Uh huh"

"Cool; so you're staying at my place right?"

"Yeah…shit, I forgot to pack a bag"

"Its cool we can stop by your house and you can pack on the way to my house"

When they arrive, the house is dark. "Your mom's not home?"

"She should be; she's probably upstairs reading or taking a bubble bath or something…'she's probably having 'Addison Time'" Carson says

" 'Addison Time'? What's that?"

"Oh that's her alone time with herself when Ryan and I are gone for the weekend; she hasn't had much 'Addison Time' these days; she's always working or out with Callie, Bailey, or Uncle Mark"

"Callie? You mean the lesbian who had a baby by your godfather"

"Well when you put it like that" Carson laughed

"I can't believe your parents and your godfather are still friends after what happened with them"

"Yeah, mom and Uncle Mark are always gonna be cool…my dad…well it took a while for him to forgive Uncle Mark; but they got over it because they've been best friends since they were like 8 or something"

"Wow…so your dad's cool with your mom being here, living and working in Seattle?"

"Yeah…you know, they hang out together sometimes"

"Really? You don't think your parents…"

"WHAT? My mom and dad back together? Yeah Right. My dad's still 'post it married' to that bitch Meredith so my parents getting back together is not a possibility…good one Meg! My parents back together…Yeah, that shit would NEVER happen…stay here I'll be in and out I promise"

"Cool, I'll be here"

Carson went inside the darkened home. She looked around for her mother, but didn't see her.

"She must be out with the girls" she said to herself as she quickly packed a bag for the weekend. She was just about to the door when she heard noises-more like moaning coming from the kitchen

"What the hell is that?" she said as she made her way towards the moaning(very loud moaning) was coming from. To her shock and horror, Carson's parents were having sex on the kitchen counter

"MOM? DAD? WHAT THE FUCK? YOU TWO ARE DIVORCED! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?"

Carson had more to adjust to…a whole lot more…

**A/N: thanks to EmmaLee for this storyline!**


End file.
